1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying various types of information on a vehicle effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, speed information of a vehicle and status information like revolutions-per-minute (RPM) of an engine has been displayed by separate displays (meters), respectively. In general, the displays have been set in front of a driver such that the driver can visually recognize the displays easily. In addition, a display screen for displaying map information has been provided in an in-vehicle navigation system.
However, in the conventional technology, the speed information and the status information are displayed independently from each other by the separate displays. Thus, a driver is required to be considerably experienced in order to intuitively recognize both the speed information and the status information simultaneously. When the driver attempts to check both the speed information and the status information, the driver has to focus a line of sight on the meters, respectively, which is likely to interfere with safe driving. When map information is not displayed in a vehicle mounted with the in-vehicle navigation system, the display screen is not used effectively, leading to lack of entertainment for a driver and a passenger.